Just Be Friends
by Lynx Akita
Summary: oneshot. Isabella finally tells Phineas how she feels, on her birthday, except Phineas doesn't return her feelings. How on earth will he tell her he doesn't love her? Based on the song, Just Be Friends by Luka Megurine.


**This is a oneshot based on the song "Just Be Friends" by Megurine Luka. Basically, this is a reaction that would likely come from an eleven year old boy. This is pretty sad so there's a warning. This is story is a lot better with the music so look up "Just Be Friends" by rockleetist or Just Be Friends Music Box ver. and you'll love it. This is my first oneshot!**

* * *

><p><em>Just be friends, all we gotta do<em>

_Just be friends, time to say goodbye, _

_Just be friends, all we gotta do_

_Is Just be friends, just be friends, just be friends _

Isabella took in a deep breath and looked out the window carefully. She placed her bow on extra nice and wore the cutest clothes she had.

Today was her eleventh birthday and she wanted this to be the day she'd tell Phineas she loved him and have him sweep her off of her feet then transform into her little centaur boy.

Isabella placed her hair up in a messy bun and headed out the door. Yep, today she was determined to tell him her true feelings…she had to reassure herself that everything was going to be okay because today was her birthday and that Phineas was a nice boy who wouldn't dare who hurt somebody…on their birthday.

Isabella walked into Phineas and Ferb's backyard and greeted by the boys by a hug.

"Happy birthday, Isabella!" Phineas smiled at Isabella.

"Thanks, Phineas. What'cha doin'?" Isabella asked.

"Only getting ready to throw you the best birthday bash there ever was!" Phineas nearly boasted with pride.

"Good, because I have something important to tell you." Isabella said.

"What is it?" Phineas asked curious.

"Can I tell you alone?" Isabella asked. Ferb covered his ears and walked away onto the sidewalk.

"Sure, what is it?" Phineas said dying of curiosity.

"Um, Phineas…for awhile…I wanted to tell you this but I didn't know how I would tell you." Isabella blushed twirling her loose hair nervously.

"Well, good time as any." Phineas chuckled.

"See, Phineas, I sort of, um, I really, really…like, like you…I've had a crush on you since we met and well, I wanted to tell you but I got so nervous I couldn't." Isabella smiled happily. Phineas's happy smile imminently transformed into a frown.

"Oh," he stuttered.

_Early morning yesterday it finally occurred to me_

_Just like a puzzle where I had place every piece _

_And now I don't know what to do _

_Now that I see what we're both moving to_

_Is this the time we prayed and hoped we be_

"That's…nice." Phineas saw in a low voice.

"Is there something wrong?" Isabella asked. Phineas shook his head.

"Nope! Nothing wrong…now go home and…don't come back until we're done with your birthday gift!" Phineas gave Isabella a quick hug and Isabella smiled joyfully. She skipped home while Ferb entered the backyard.

"She told you she loved you?" Ferb said. Phineas nodded.

"Yeah, I don't even know how to respond properly." Phineas sighed.

"Maybe you should tell her the truth." Ferb stated.

"Tell her the truth? Ferb, if I do I'll break her heart." Phineas frowned.

"Well, it's better than lying to her."

_Somehow I knew that from the deepest _

_reaches of my heart_

_The hardest choice would be the choice_

_That tears us both apart _

_And now I know I can't ignore _

_All the feelings that I've felt beforeI wonder why I never tried to tell you from the start _

Phineas and Ferb began constructing Isabella's gift. Phineas accidentally smacked his finger with a hammer and he flinched frowning.

"I…don't feel like building." Phineas mumbled.

"Don't feel like building?" Ferb shouted shocked.

"I'm thinking." Phineas mumbled. He walked away from the birthday gift, walking upstairs to his bed.

Phineas flopped on his bed and looked up to his ceiling. He didn't return Isabella's feelings for him but how the heck was he suppose to tell her that…on her birthday? He felt as if Isabella had put him in a trap and the only safe way out was making Isabella happy by saying "I love you too, Isabella!". The other way would damage her _and _himself.

_Here in this world that's slowly falling all around us_

_We're trying to move on, but it's the best we can do_

_Our happiness fading, our smiles evading _

_The truth within the lie _

Phineas leaned up and grabbed his hammer. He sighed and walked back downstairs and outside where Ferb had already constructed the birthday present.

"Should I get her?" Phineas asked weakly. Ferb nodded giving Phineas a thumbs up.

Phineas walked to Isabella's house feeling like a caged animal. Isabella's feelings were, well, weird. Phineas didn't understand romance and he definitely didn't want to be apart of one for a _very _long time. He rung the doorbell and Isabella quickly answered excitedly and happily.

"Hey Phineas, What'cha doin'?" Isabella smiled sweetly. Trapped, like a caged animal.

"Um, we finished your birthday present." Phineas mumbled taking out his hand. Isabella blushed and held onto Phineas's hand as both she and Phineas walked back to Phineas and Ferb's house.

_Now all I hear are screams between us_

_Resounding and bouncing the echoes _

_Throughout my mind _

_Nothing remains, nothing is left at the end of the line_

_At the end of our chain we both ran out of time_

_So was it fate that brought us together _

_Only to remind that love's not forever_

_I said, "you know that's how it goes" _

"_That's just the way life is" _

_So no regrets, baby don't fret, _

_You know I hate to see you cry _

"Wow, guys!" Isabella gushed. "I love it." It was a gigantic collage of Isabella and her adventures with Phineas and Ferb. "I wonder how it'll fit in my bedroom though," Isabella mumbled.

"We'll shrink it a few sizes." Phineas said flatly. Isabella looked at Phineas confused and gently grabbed his shoulder walking to the sidewalk.

"Are you okay?" Isabella asked concerned.

"I feel…" Phineas trailed off. He couldn't say it! He wasn't ready, today was her birthday, he had to make her happy! "tired. I'm really tired, woo, see? I've been up since four o-clock in the morning." Phineas forced out a chuckle and a smile. Isabella smiled back and laughed. Phineas walked back to Ferb and they began shortening the size of the collage.

"You know you can't keep lying to her like that." Ferb said.

"I know, Ferb. I just don't want to break her heart." Phineas sighed.

"Well, I hate seeing you like this. She kind of forced this onto you so it was completely unfair. You need to tell her you feel trapped." Ferb growled a little.

"Maybe you're right. But first it's my mission to give her the best birthday party ever." Phineas said sternly. "hey Isabella!" Phineas called out to Isabella who was still standing by the sidewalk.

"Yeah, Phineas?" Isabella smiled at Phineas.

"Let's go to the carnival today. Just the two of us." Phineas smiled at Isabella.

"Really? That would be amazing." Isabella giggled. Phineas took Isabella's hand and they walked together to the carnival.

_Last night a quiet moment helped _

_Bring my thoughts around_

_No sense in picking up fallen petals from the ground_

_The flower's past its bloom_

_And you know we can both assume _

_Our time is gone, let's move along_

_It was never meant to be_

_Don't you remember the first summer _

_It was all worthwhile _

_Every moment we spent together made you smile_

_Fights we can't recall _

_With no regard to how we felt at all _

_Our words were cruel, we played the fool_

_The end is on our minds _

"Which rides do you want to go on?" Phineas asked Isabella.

"Let's go on the ferris wheel." Isabella said pointing to the ferris wheel. _Oh no. _

"Okay," Phineas smiled at Isabella. They stood in line waiting for their turn on the large circular ride. Phineas felt as if Isabella was purposely trying to coax him into liking her, which only freaked him out more, and was trying to make them a couple. Which they were not and never will be.

"Next!" the man controlling the ferris wheel said. Phineas and Isabella got onto the cart and the man shut the door. They began to glide up to the very top of the ferris wheel.

"Isn't it beautiful, Phineas?" Isabella swooned.

_And with every single day _

_That passes slowly by us _

_There's nothing I can do _

_Nothing I can do for us _

_I will always love you_

_And I'll always think of you_

_But I have to tell you now _

_Oh, somewhere deep in my heart it's raining _

_The clouds are remaining to drown me away from you _

_I'm driven, but I had enough_

_Our broken heartache's still here_

_It seems no matter what it won't simply disappear_

_The bond between us has finally broken _

_There's too much unspoken _

_We're falling so far apart _

_Goodbye, my love_

_It's done, sweetheart_

_Sayonara, it's the end _

_It is time to depart_

_And we will never look back my friend _

"Yeah," Phineas whispered. Isabella looked at Phineas then smiled.

"Can I have a birthday wish, Phineas?" Isabella asked.

"Sure." Phineas said.

"Can you give me a kiss?"

Phineas stared out at the sky soundlessly then sighed.

"Sure, birthday girl." Phineas smiled weakly. He leaned in and gave Isabella a quick peck on the mouth.

"Today is becoming the greatest day of my life." Isabella swooned.

"I hope it is." Phineas said. "Isabella, I have to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"…" Phineas couldn't get the words out and gently took Isabella's hand. "I'll tell you in the tunnel of love."

Isabella's heart quicken and she blushed deeply. _He really does love me back! This IS the greatest day of my life! _

After Phineas and Isabella were let out Phineas took Isabella to the tunnel of love where they sat on a red heart shaped cart. The inside was beautiful but was soon to be heartbreaking.

_Just this one time-Oh, this one time_

_If I could make a wish upon a fallen star _

_If it came true, I'd stay with you _

_Always forever, you and I together~ _

"Isabella, I have to tell you something." Phineas mumbled.

"Yes?" Isabella's eyes looked hopeful.

"I…don't return your feelings." Phineas said as the tears began streaming down his face. "it makes me feel really weird that a girl likes me and honestly I feel kind of trapped right now. I'm sorry Isabella but I can't take it. I'll be your friend-but I'll never be your boyfriend." With that Phineas wiped the tears from his eyes and took in a deep breath.

Isabella began softly crying and in a soft desperation said, "this is the worst day of my life-ever."

"Mine too." Phineas agreed sadly.

The ride ended and Isabella left Phineas at the carnival covering her teary face with her arm. Phineas frowned then took in a deep breath.

_At least I'm free. _

_Now all I hear are screams between us_

_Resounding and bouncing the echoes _

_Throughout my mind _

_Nothing remains, nothing is left at the end of the line_

_At the end of our chain we both ran out of time_

_The bond between us has finally broken _

_There's too much unspoken _

_We're falling so far apart _

_Goodbye, my love_

_It's done, sweetheart_

_Sayonara, it's the end _

_It's time to depart_

_But you will always be my best friend_

_Just be friends, all we gotta do_

_Just be friends, time to say goodbye, _

_Just be friends, all we gotta do_

_Is Just be friends, just be friends, just be friends _

**Fin**


End file.
